Save me and love me
by LoveGD
Summary: DMHP slash! Harry finds himself going trough changes after he is beaten and abused by his uncle. Who can help him? No other than his blonde haired mate, that's who...ok, I suck at summarys! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a DMHP slash, so if you don't like, then don't read. Contains scenes of rape and abuse, strong sexual content.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, just what's in my head. lol

Chapter 1 – Pain

It was the night before his 17th birthday and Harry Potter wanted it to come quickly. Turning 17 meant he would be an adult, and would finally be able to defend himself using his magic.

It meant that he could finally get out of this hell hole that he had been forced to go back to for six years now, even though he had pleaded not to. But, of course, no one knew what went on inside these walls, now did they?

Nobody knew that he had been beaten, starved and abused for the passed _six years_ every time he sat foot inside these doors.

It was now 10 pm, and he could hear footsteps coming towards his door. He heard with dread as they stopped in front of his room and someone turned the key to the locks.

As the door opened he curled into a tighter ball underneath his bed, shaking. Please, no. Not tonight, not until he turned 17!

"Oh, Harry? Come out, come out where ever you are!" He watched as his uncle Vernon made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Come here, _boy_. I know you're in here. It's time for your punishment for the day." Uncle Vernon bent down and caught Harry's eye, staring back at him from under the bed. He smirked and reached in to pull him out from under there.

"No, please, uncle Vernon. Please leave me alone," he pleaded. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and hero of the entire Wizarding world, was reduced to a small, frightened boy in the presence of his uncle.

"Shut up, boy. You know that you have to pay for your freakiness and your weird friends. They still haven't contacted you, have they? You save them all from that chappie, what's-his-name, and they leave you high and dry. I told you they're all freaks." At this he smiled his evil smile. Nothing had ever scared Harry more than that smile; not Voldemort or all the Death Eaters that he had defeated earlier this summer before coming back to Privet Drive.

Vernon threw Harry onto the bed, face down. He tied Harry's hands and feet with the ropes that were tied to the bedposts. He thought he knew what was coming, his uncle did tie him to his bed every night to be able to beat him unconscious, but when his uncle removed Harry's pants he finally realized the horror that awaited him.

"No, don't do this! Please, don't!" Harry started to sob quietly as his uncle removed his boxers and started stroking him. He could not believe that this was happening to him! He was used to the other abuse and the beating, but he had never been subjected to this before! His uncle eventually stopped touching him to remove his own clothing.

"Now, _not a sound_, boy," Vernon said right before he entered Harry with force. He opened his mouth to scream out in pain, but was quickly silenced by Vernon's fist landing on the back of his head.

"I _said_ not a sound, boy. Now you're going to have to be punished for that as well." He pumped a few times before spilling himself in his nephew. He got up and pulled his pants on before pulling out the small whip he had in his back pocket.

He then proceeded whipping the boy until his back and thighs were a bloodied mess, and Harry was crying loudly. He finally stopped when the clock struck midnight.

"Well, well. I guess we're finished for today then." He turned around and stepped towards the door. Just as he was about to close it behind him, he turned around and smirked at Harry.

"Oh, and Harry: Happy birthday." With this he left and locked the door behind him.

Harry glanced up at the clock standing on his bedside table as the final chime rang in his birthday. Suddenly he was hit with an excruciating pain, a pain that overshadowed the pain he already felt from the rape and whipping. He felt as if his entire body was being torn apart piece, by piece. Knowing that he would get in even more trouble if he screamed, he let out a muffled cry.

As he lay there, blinded by the pain, he heard a tap at his window. He turned towards the sound, and could make out three figures outside the window.

"Alohomora. Harry, are you there?" He could hear the voice of his best friend Hermione. He let out a strangled cry, trying to get her attention.

"Harry? Oh, my GOD! Ron, give me a hand getting him loose! Harry, who did this to you?" It was too painful for him to speak so he just whimpered.

"Hurts…help me…" He suddenly found himself carried out the window and into another flying car while Hermione spelled clothes for him and packed his trunk.

"What happened to you, mate? You look nearly dead." Ron mumbled to him.

"Ron! Not now, we need to get going before they catch us. What if his uncle hears us and comes barging in here?" At the mention of his uncle Harry flinched and started shaking again while mumbling to himself.

Ron and Hermione shared a look of concern for their friend. What on earth had happened to him, and why was he so changed physically? They had last seen him two months ago, but he seemed to have grown at least three inches since then and his hair had grown past his shoulder-blades. As Charlie, who was driving the car, turned it around and started towards the Burrow, they wondered what else might have changed about him.

At two minutes past midnight, Draco Malfoy suddenly awoke with a start. He was then hit by an immense pain, not unlike the pain that he had experienced on his 17th birthday a month ago. That was when he had come in to his inheritance as a Veela. He of course had no idea that his father was one as well, and with him dying in the war when Voldemort fell, he could never tell him what to expect.

_Flashback_

_He woke up to pain._

_A pain unlike any other ripped through his body, and he could feel himself change. His hair grew and became lighter, he became taller and gained more muscle. When the pain finally stopped fifteen minutes later, he pushed himself of the bed and went to stand in front of his large mirror. His eyes widened in shock as he took in his new appearance. His hair was now the lightest white blonde and fell in soft waves down to his shoulders. His eyes seemed to have the colour of melted silver, instead of it's usual grey, and his eyelashes were coal-black. He looked to be at least 6'2", which he hadn't been yesterday, and his muscle seemed more well defined._

_He pulled on his green silk robe over his pyjamas and went to find the only person who could tell him what was going on._

_His mother._

_When he found his mother in her new bedroom, she looked up at him before calmly stating;_

"_So, I see you've changed then. Well, your father always expected you to."_

"_What do you mean, mother? He knew this would happen to me, and he didn't say anything? What _has _happened to me, by the way?"_

"_Why, Draco. Do they teach you nothing at school? Do you not realize that you have now come into your Veela inheritance? Now you must of course find your mate. That will not be until they turn 17 as well, I'm afraid. You might have to wait for a while. You should still try and find them, though, he or she may already be 17 and waiting for you."_

"_Come again? Are you telling me that I'm a Veela and that I have a mate? That it might not be a girl? I'm not gay, you know."_

"_This has no importance, Draco. Your mate is your mate, and you will never be able to fall in love with, or sleep with, someone other than that person. Your mate is the other half of your soul, and the soul doesn't care if it's other half is a boy or a girl."_

_Draco just stared at her, not wanting to believe what she was saying, but feeling inside that every word she said was true. _

Suddenly the pain dulled to a throb in the back of his mind and he lay panting on his bed, wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

Could this mean that his mate had finally come into their powers? He felt a sudden ache in his heart, and his Veela blood told him that this was indeed so, and that now would be a good time to start searching for his mate. He jumped out of bed only to stop short when he realized that it was in fact only one o'clock in the morning. He guessed that it would have to wait until later that morning before he could start searching. He sighed and climbed back into his large bed. Since he was now lord Malfoy, he had taken over the master bedroom.

He laid down and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he fell asleep and dreamed of someone with black hair and jade eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Truths revealed

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was at first. He lifted his head up and looked around the room. It looked oddly like the infirmary at Hogwarts. But that didn't make any sense, did it? School wasn't supposed to start for another two weeks, it had been his birthday yesterday, hadn't it? Suddenly all his memories of yesterday came rushing back, and he let out a soft sob as he remembered what his uncle had done to him.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake!" At the sound of Hermione's voice, he turned around to look at his best friend. He gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi, Mione. How come we're at Hogwarts? I thought school didn't start for another two weeks?" That's odd. His voice was a lot deeper than he remembered it.

"We brought you here this morning, after we picked you up in Surrey last night. Don't you remember? Charlie, Ron and I found you tied to your bed in agony, when we came to pick you up for your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way." She smiled at him and reached out to touch him, but he flinched and pulled away. She looked stunned, hurt, then…understanding.

"It's ok, Harry. I won't touch you unless you want me to. I can only imagine how your back must be hurting right now." She looked down at her hands before meeting his eyes again.

"He whipped you, didn't he?" She whispered softly. Harry scoffed, but it turned into a sob.

"Not only did he whip and beat me – he raped me as well." Harry cried into his pillow and felt so ashamed of himself. He heard Hermione's soft gasp and it only made him cry harder.

"You hate me now, don't you? How could you not?"

"Oh, Harry, of course I don't hate you. You're like my brother, and I love you. Nothing that happens or what you may do, could change that. This is _not _your fault, and don't you go telling yourself that. This was all his fault, and he will pay for it, don't you worry about that. Now, do you want me to go and get Madam Pomfrey so she can get you something for the pain, and start healing you?" Harry nodded, thankful for her words, and watched her get up from the chair where he suspected she had been sleeping all night. He wondered where Ron might be, but then he figured Hermione had probably sent him off to bed to get some sleep.

"Ah, mr Potter, I see that you're awake. Now lets see if we can't heal those wounds for you." Madam Pomfrey said with a brisk tone to her voice.

"You will always have the scars, there's nothing to be done about that, but at least I can heal them and stop them from hurting."

When he put his head down on the pillow so she could heal his back, his hair fell in to his eyes. That's weird, it seemed longer than it had been yesterday. Finally the hurt in his back and thighs stopped, and was replaced by a cooling sensation. He was finally able to relax a bit and turned around to lie on his back. He saw that Hermione was still sitting in the chair next to his bed, smiling reassuringly at him.

"You know, Harry, you've changed quite a bit since we last saw you two months ago. Physically, I mean." At her statement he just stared at her with an unspoken question in his eyes. Hermione sighed when she realized that he didn't have the first clue to what she was on about.

"Harry, didn't you realize that your hair has grown about 20 centimetres in two months? And that you've grown at least 2 inches yourself. You must be 6'1" now, and did you know that your eyes are jade coloured now?"

"What? But…it wasn't like this yesterday! I was just me yesterday, what could have happened to me, Mione?" A small hint of fear could be heard in his voice, and he was starting to look panic-y so Hermione hurried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to get professor McGonagall down here, ok? She's Headmistress now, and I'm sure that she'll know what's happened. I'll be right back, ok?" She looked at Harry, and when he nodded she got up and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. She came back a minute later with Madam Pomfrey and professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, how are you feeling today? Yes, miss Granger. I can see what you were talking about, he _has_ changed. And you are quite sure that it happened just last night?" McGonagall looked him over and got an understanding look in her eyes.

"I'm better, thanks, and yes, I wasn't like this last night. When the clock struck midnight, it felt like I was being torn apart. Do you know what's happened to me? Please tell me if you do."

"It seems that miss Granger was correct in her estimation. Mr Potter, I believe that the reason you have changed is because you came into your inheritance last night when you turned 17."

"What do you mean? My inheritance? What inheritance?" Harry was confused as he looked from McGonagall to Hermione to get one of them to tell him what was bloody well going on.

"Harry…we think that the reason you've changed, is because you're a Veela."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First meeting?

It had now been nearly two weeks since he woke up with the knowledge that his mate was out there and waiting for him. Two weeks that he had spent looking together with his best friend Blaise Zambini. They hadn't found anything that could lead him to his mate, and he was beginning to despair that he ever would.

"Draco, you really need to calm down. We're going back to school tomorrow, and you haven't even bought the books yet." Blaise said to his friend while he paced up and down in front of him. Draco threw him an angered look.

"Who cares? I have to find my mate, I don't have time for school." He growled at Blaise before stopping to blow up a vase. He had been doing this more and more the last few days.

"Well, have you even considered that your mate might also be at Hogwarts?" He watched with some satisfaction as Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ehr…no, I hadn't actually. You think they might be there? Then maybe I should buy the books. Vixy!" as he shouted the last, a loud POP! was heard and one of the house elves appeared.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Vixy, go to Flourish and Blotts and get my schoolbooks, will you? And my new school robes as well. Then pack my trunks and have them ready to go in the morning."

"Yes, Master Draco. Vixy do that." With another loud POP! she disappeared.

"Now that that's sorted, I'm going home to get some sleep and get my things ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. Do try and get some sleep, you look tired." With this Blaise apparated away to leave Draco on his own.

Damn! Why the fuck hadn't he come to think of that? After all, it made perfect sense. He knew that his mate had come into their powers two weeks ago, which meant that they were 17, and they were magical, which meant that they were probably a witch or a wizard. And that meant that they had to attend Hogwarts. Wait a minute…if his mate was 17 and went to Hogwarts…that meant that they were in his year!

"Holy crap! That means that I know them! I wonder who it might be? Well, I don't really care, as long as they're not a Hufflepuff or worse – a Gryffindor. I also hope that it's a girl, I mean, I'm not gay and being with a guy would just be so bloody awkward!" Thinking about what his friend had said about him looking tired, he decided to get some sleep so he could look his best if he met his mate tomorrow.

The day that school finally started, was the first day that Harry was allowed out of bed. He had spent the last two weeks coming to grips with the fact that he was a Veela, and that his mate would soon find him. The thought of having a mate wasn't all that bad, once he got over the initial shock of finding out. After all, all he had ever wanted was someone to love him.

He had had quite of a shock when he first saw his new self in the mirror. His hair was now past his shoulder-blades and smooth. It looked like black silk and wasn't all over the place like it used to be. He had indeed grown, as was in fact 6'2" as Hermione had guessed. His muscles seemed more defined and he was a lot stronger than he used to be. However, the biggest change, according to himself, was that his eyes no longer was the deep emerald colour they had always been. Instead, they were now a piercing jade colour, that seemed to glow whenever he let his smile reach his eyes.

As he got ready to go down to the Great Hall for the feast, he wondered yet again who his mate might be. The books that he had read had told Harry that he was a submissive Veela, and that his mate would be a guy. This hadn't bothered him that much, he knew that he was bisexual and had never had a problem with that. It had come as quite a shock for Ron, though. Harry grinned as he recalled his best friend's reaction to _that_ piece of news. First he had yelled and stuttered a bit, before finally realizing that it didn't change who his best friend was, or their relationship. Then he'd calmed down and grumbled something about never really knowing people. Hermione had just smiled and said that she already knew. That had made him a bit uncomfortable. How could she have known when he hadn't told anybody?

"Don't be silly, Harry. Of course I knew, I have several other friends that are bi, and I saw all the signs before you did. " That was Hermione in a nut shell, she always knew a lot more than you thought she did.

"Harry, are you ready? All the others have arrived, and the feast is about to begin." He turned round and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him. He smiled at them and started walking down the hall with them.

"So, are you nervous then, mate? He might be in there, you know." Ron said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not nervous though, I'm kinda excited, to tell you the truth. But I do wonder who it's going to be. Wouldn't it be just awful if it turned out to be a Slytherin? Or worse – Malfoy?" They all shuddered at the thought, composed themselves and opened the doors to walk in.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, I automatically turned to see who it was. In stepped Granger, Weasley and…OH MY GOD! POTTER'S my MATE?

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I could _not believe_ my eyes! How could _he_ be my _mate_? It made no sense at all, we had always hated each other, and he had killed my father this summer, for Merlin's sake!

"Draco? Are you ok?" I turned to look at Blaise, who was looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, but my…mate just walked in. And I just can't believe who it is!" Blaise looked towards the door and saw the three Gryffindors making their way towards their table. A look of shock dawned on his face as he recognized them.

"Wait, are you telling me that your mate is Granger?" I shook my head, it was much worse than that.

"Surely it's not Weasley?" As I shook my head once again, Blaise's expression turned into one of pure horror as he realized who it had to be.

"No, way…Not Golden Boy him self! DO NOT TELL ME THAT IT'S POTTER!" The entire Great Hall turned around to look at him. He seemed oblivious to the fact and just kept on yelling at me.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! DO NOT TELL ME THAT WE'VE SPENT TWO WEEKS LOOKING FOR FUCKING HARRY POTTER!" At this point I just wanted to sink through the floor, never to be seen again. I turned towards him and hissed;

"Will you shut the fuck up? You've just succeeded in telling the whole bloody school that Potter's my mate!" I punched Blaise hard in the arm and turned around to stare down everybody who was looking at me.

"What the _fuck_ are you looking at? Sod off, the lot of you!" Right about now I decided that running away maybe wasn't such a bad idea. So I got up and stalked out of the Great Hall while trying to ignore all the whispers I could hear around me.

When I finally got out of there I was so pissed at Blaise, that I needed to punch something or _someone_.

When a hand landed on my shoulder, I didn't even think.

I just turned around while swinging my fist to give the person standing behind me a real knockout.

My fist froze centimetres from the person's face as my brain registered who it was standing in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the reviewes! They made me so happy! Warning: in this chapter there is a mention about cutting/suicide attempt, so be warned! And please review when you've finished reading! Till next time: here you go!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will. It's all the property of J.K Rowling

Chapter 4 – Starting over?

As we walked in to the Great Hall, I could hear people whispering about me. They were surprised at how much I had changed during the summer. I smiled inside at that, if they only knew _how_ I had changed.

Suddenly I felt someone…different gaze upon me, and I instantly knew, without a doubt, that it was my mate. I scanned around the Hall to try and find him, but was interrupted by the fact that Blaise Zabini was suddenly yelling from the Slytherin table.

"DO NOT TELL ME THAT IT'S POTTER!" I turned around to stare at him, as was the rest of the student population. What the fuck was he yelling about?

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! DO NOT TELL ME THAT WE'VE SPENT TWO WEEKS LOOKING FOR FUCKING HARRY POTTER!" I could not believe it! _Draco Malfoy was my mate!_ I watched as Malfoy got up and stormed out of the Hall. The urge to follow him was huge. But I couldn't, could I? As my entire being screamed to go after it's mate, I turned around to sit down when I caught Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing? Go after him! He looked pretty pissed, and there is no telling what he might do if you don't get him to calm down. Now go!" She pushed me towards the door, so I grudgingly went after my mate.

When I finally caught up with him further down the corridor, he looked ready to blow, so I put my hand on his shoulder.

He turned around swinging, and his fist stopped just centimetres from my face. I quickly let go and backed away while shock ran through my veins. Suddenly I was transported back to the events of this summer, and I just sort of snapped. As I hit the wall I sank down in to a small huddle just shaking.

I watched as Potter got a look of panic on his face when he let go of my shoulder. He backed straight into the wall and just sort of broke down, shaking and covering his head with his hands. What the hell had happened to him? I walked towards him and was just about to lay my hand on his shoulder when a shout stopped me.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell did you do to him!" I turned my head in the direction of the voice, and saw Granger and Weasley running towards me.

"I didn't do anything, _Granger_, he just got this panicked look on his face and ended up like this." I didn't really see the need of me explaining myself to the mudblood, but I _was_ concerned by the fact that my mate didn't stop shaking.

Both Granger and the weasel threw me dirty looks and they bent down to Potter.

"Harry? It's ok, Harry. No one is going to hurt you, you can relax now." I heard Granger mumbling soothingly to my mate. What was wrong with him? I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Granger turned towards me and softly said;

"Harry was abused by his uncle this summer. When we went to see him two weeks ago for his birthday, we found him tied to his bed. He had been whipped and left for dead." As I took in the shock of what she had just said, she turned around to face Harry again. He had finally stopped shaking, but still had his arms over his head to protect himself.

"Come on, Harry. You can get up now, nothing is going to happen." I watched with fascination as Granger's mumbled phrases finally got Harry to stand up and let her place her arm around him. I could hear him ask her something with a soft voice. She frowned before answering.

"Of course he should know! Harry, he's your mate and he wants to take care of you."

Too right I did! I was beginning to find the idea of having Harry for my mate quite appealing. Looking him over for the first time, I realized that he had changed as well. His hair had grown and he had grown. His shoulders were broader and his eyes were now a piercing jade colour. He looked absolutely…gorgeous.

"So…how are you feeling, love?" I asked Harry, and got a glare in return.

"Don't call me that, Malfoy. I don't want anything to do with you, just leave me alone." He turned around to walk away, but stopped when he heard Granger's voice.

"Harry James Potter! You do not speak to your mate that way! You both need each other, I thought that you understood that?"

"I _did_ understand that. But I don't want it to be _him_. Can't you understand _that?_" Harry sighed and looked down at the floor as he mumbled something.

"What was that? What did you say?" Granger placed her hands on her hips while staring him down. I could see my mate blush, and it made him look even more gorgeous to me.

"I said, that I wanted it to be someone who would love me for _me_, not my worst enemy."

"That hurts, you know. Yes, we were enemies, but now you're my mate and I l…"

"Don't say it! I don't want you to. Please, just don't say it. Let's just pretend that this never happened, ok? We'll just get on with our lives, and forget about it you hear? Now, I'm going to bed, and I don't want to hear another word about this, EVER!" With this he turned around and stomped away up to the Gryffindor dorm. I sighed and felt a wave of sorrow hit me. Then I got really angry at him for rejecting me.

"Who does he think he is, rejecting me!"

As I ran towards the Gryffindor dorm I started to cry. How could he do that? I just couldn't believe that I had to have Malfoy as my mate, and that he had called me 'love'. How dare he? After six years of tormenting me, he suddenly expected me to just forget that and be all lovie-dovie with him? Well, guess again! I wasn't going to go near him for the rest of the year, if I had anything to say about it! As I threw myself onto my bed the tears really started flowing. It was supposed to be a great thing, this mate business, but instead I got someone I hated? Fate really can be cruel sometimes.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a low voice as she snuck in to the boy's dorm.

"No, I'm not. Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I can't believe that you told him, Hermione. He shouldn't know. He's Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry, he is your mate, of course he should have known. And you do know, that if you do not accept him, you will both die because of unrequited love." I looked up at her with terror on my face.

"What? You never told me that! So you're saying that unless I accept this _thing_, I'm gonna die! Oh, my day just keeps getting better and better…"

"It's true, you are going to have to accept him, or you are going to die. And I don't want you to die, Harry. Not when you defeated Voldemort this summer."

"I'll…talk to you tomorrow, Mione, right now I just want to get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night." She finally left me alone and I tried my best to get to sleep, but this thought just kept running through my mind. Maybe dieing wasn't such a bad idea after all? Dieing would mean that I didn't have to remember what had happened anymore, and that was very tempting right now.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, it was almost four in the morning, and I woke up an hour later screaming my head off. I was thankful that I had remembered to put up a silencing charm before I went to sleep. No way was I going back to sleep after that nightmare. It was the worst one so far, I had been back in my room at the Dursley's and he had been using the whip on me again. My back actually hurt at the memory, and I cried out at the pain and memory. Was I ever going to be able to move on, or would it just haunt me for the rest of my life? Again the thought of dieing came back to me, and before I knew what I was doing I had made my way in to the bathroom and was holding a razorblade to my left wrist. As my blood seeped out of my arm, I could feel my head getting lighter and for the first time in weeks I didn't feel the pressure of the memories. That was my last conscious thought before my body hit the floor.

I woke up with a start at five in the morning, feeling like my life force was draining from me at a rapid pace. Harry! I just knew that it was him the feeling was coming from. I threw myself off the bed and pulled on my robe before I ran towards the Headmistress office.

I pounded on the door and yelled at her to open up.

"Mr Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here at five in the morning?"

"He's dieing, please help him!"

"Who is dieing, mr Malfoy?"

"Harry, don't you get it! He's bleeding to death right now!" She got a shocked expression on her face, before running in front of me. She lead me towards the Gryffindor tower and we were through the portrait in a second. I ran to the bathroom were I could feel his life slowly draining away. I threw open the door, and got the shock of my life.

On the floor, in a large puddle of blood, was my mate. And he didn't have long left.

"Harry! Can you hear me? Harry, wake up! Come on, love, you can't leave me. Please don't die, please Harry." I started crying as I rocked his lifeless body in my arms.

"Mr Malfoy! Let me get to him, so I can heal his wound. We have to get him to the infirmary straight away, or we are going to lose him." I moved my arms so McGonagall could reach his wrist to heal it. When she was done I picked him up in my arms and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Harry! What's happened to him? Malfoy, what are you doing here!"

"He tried to kill him self, Granger, and I'm getting him to the infirmary right now. If you want to, then come, but we have to go now." With the help of Granger and McGonagall we burst in to the infirmary two minutes later.

"Poppy! Come quick, he's tried to kill himself!" Madam Pomfrey came running out from her office, and started shouting orders that we were quick to follow. I put Harry down on an empty bed and backed away to give her room to help my mate. She poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat and healed his wrist to leave no scar. When they finally said that he would be ok, I just broke down and started crying.

"Why did he do this to himself? Does he really hate me that much, that he would rather die than be with me?" I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and looked up to see Hermione looking down at me with a sad look on her face.

"This has nothing to do with you, Draco, it has to do with what happened two weeks ago. His uncle didn't just whip him, he raped him as well."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi there! This chapter is a bit shorter than the other's, and I'm not really that happy with it, but here you go! Thanks to all my reviewers, I absolutely love you all!

Disclaimer: Don't own, and never will. :(

Chapter 5 – Why should I?

When I woke up later that day, I found my self in the infirmary – again. Groaning I reached for my glasses, knowing that they would be on the bedside table. I found them instantly, and when I put them on I got quite the shock. Sitting around my bed were my two best friends, professor McGonagall, and bloody Draco Malfoy.

"Glad to see that you are awake, mr Potter. Now, would you care to explain why you tried to kill yourself this morning?" McGonagall looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Not really. I _would_ however like to know why Malfoy's here?" I looked at my two best friends, and saw Hermione blush a little. This could not be good.

"Well, he did save your life, Harry, and he is your mate. That's why he's here." Just as I suspected, the bloody bastard had to go and ruin everything, didn't he? I scowled and threw him a dirty look, seeing confusion and pity in his eyes. I turned to Hermione again.

"You told him, didn't you? I can't believe you, you're supposed to be my friend! Just get out and leave me alone will you? As for you, _Malfoy_, I never want to lay eyes on you again!"

I could feel my anger rising, and suddenly it just exploded, sending a wave of magic to knock them all from their chairs and out the door. Wow, my magic had never done that before! It must be because of my powers changing when I came into my Veela heritage.

I suddenly felt really, really tired, and as I put my head back on the pillows, my last conscious thought was a prayer that the dreams would not return.

After Hermione told me about what had happened to Harry this summer, I just couldn't think straight. I wanted to kill the muggle bastard for what he had done to my mate.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, Draco, you are not going to kill Harry's uncle. Right now you are going to go to your classes, and then you are coming back here with Ron and me to try and get Harry to tell us why he tried to kill himself." I turned and glared at her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Don't tell me what to do. I have to stay with Harry, what if he wakes up and I'm not there?"

"Really Draco, don't you think you would know if he woke up? And I don't think the professors would let you miss classes, mate or no mate in the infirmary. Now, get going and we'll meet you here after lunch. Harry's perfectly safe now, you know. Bye, Draco." With this she and Weasley turned around and walked to their first class. I sighed and went to the dungeons to have double potions. Oh, joy. I smirked at the thought of me not wanting to have potions, it was my favourite class after all.

When I walked in to the class room, I noticed Blaise giving me a funny look. I went over to him and sat down.

"Where did you go this morning? You ran out and then never came back, what happened?"

"I…promise you won't tell?" At his nod, I lowered my voice and whispered to him.

"Harry tried to kill himself this morning, and I had to go save him."

When I woke up again, I noticed that it was dark outside and that I was very hungry.

"Madam Pomfrey? Are you there?"

"Yes, dear? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, but I'm a bit hungry. Do you think that I could get something to eat?"

"Of course dear! I'll go get it straight away, you just relax and try and rest."

I laid back on the pillows and thought about the utter mess my life had turned into. Finding out I'm a Veela and then having my mate turn out to be none other than Draco Malfoy? And this on top of what my so-called uncle did to me, and they wonder why I tried to kill my self?

Well, bloody hell, who wouldn't want to kill themselves after that? Not to mention everything I had to go through with the bastard Voldemort for the last seven years. But _no_, I was expected to just grin and bear it, because I was _special_, I was the one who would defeat him once and for all. Well, I did, but that's not the point. The point is that I was thrust in to the Wizarding world at age eleven, and just expected to defeat the greatest evil known to wizarding kind. _Hello!_ Just turned eleven and found out magic really existed, now you want me to kill somebody I've never even heard about before? I was disturbed in my mental ranting by Madam Pomfrey entering the infirmary again, carrying a plate filled with food.

"Here you are, dear. Eat it all up, and then your friends can come in to visit for a short while."

"I don't want them here. And if Malfoy comes back, tell him to go screw himself, because I'm not going to. Ever." Madam Pomfrey looked quite shocked at my reply, but she quickly composed herself and nodded before walking out the door again. I looked down at the plate, and started eating the beef and potatoes with greater speed than I thought I could muster at that time. After I finished, I drifted off to sleep again, feeling exhausted.

After the fiasco with Harry at lunch, I felt a little hesitant to return after dinner. But I felt compelled by my Veela side to search out my mate at all cost. I just _had_ to be with him, without him I would literally die. When I walked up to the infirmary, I saw Hermione and Weasley sitting outside. And Hermione was…wait, was she crying? Something must have happened! I ran the last few metres up to her and almost screamed my question.

"What's happened? Is something wrong with Harry!" Weasley looked up at me with a girm expression on his face.

"Nothing's happened to him, he just won't see us. Especially you, apparently. I think the phrase he used was 'Tell Malfoy to go screw himself, because I'm not going to.' It was quite funny to see the look on Madam Pomfrey when she said that." I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. He didn't want me. _Why didn't he want me?_

"You ok there, Malfoy? You look a little green."

"What? Oh…why doesn't he want me? We'll both die if he doesn't except our bond." I felt like I wanted to cry, but of course I didn't, Malfoy's don't cry.

"Well maybe, and this is just a wild guess, because you've been a total prick to him for the last six years, and your dad tried to kill him!"

"I _know_. But that's all changed now, we're soul-mates, and it shouldn't matter what's happened in the past between us."

"Well Harry doesn't feel that way, apparently. And now he's taking it out on us as well."

"Don't be silly, Ron. Harry doesn't want to see us because we told Draco what happened to him this summer. He hates us now, I'm sure." After stating this, Hermione started crying again.

"Why shouldn't I know? He's my mate, and I have to take care of him, I _want_ to take care of him now. I'm pretty sure that what I'm feeling for him is…"


End file.
